


A Beginning, A Middle, And A New Start

by Savvy_Reads



Series: Favourite Things [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Flower meanings, Flowers, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Reads/pseuds/Savvy_Reads
Summary: Everything that happened before and after the "My Favourite Things" oneshot. Please go read that first! OR How Draco Malfoy finds forgiveness, friendship, weed and love.Next chapter coming soon!





	A Beginning, A Middle, And A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, so please don't sue me for writing about them.

Draco had never thought in his wildest dreams that he would have to actually work up the courage to be able to talk to Neville Longbottom of all people, but here he was. He stared in the mirror and tried once again to figure out just what the hell he should say. 

“Longbottom-” No, wait “Neville-” Oh Merlin, but what if he punches me for using his first name..well it’s not like I could blame him. Okay Draco, you’ve got this. “Longbottom, you have to-

“Dear, I’m very sorry for interrupting,” His mirror cut-in, “ AndI’m sure you’ll get there eventually, but you will be very late for Transfiguration if you don’t leave now.” 

He casts a quick tempus charm and swears. “You couldn’t have said that twenty minutes ago?” 

“Well you seemed very busy darling.” He rushes to his desk and begins searching for his Transfigurations textbook. Grabbing the weathered spine, chucking it in his bag and gracefully exiting his room (definitely not tripping and swearing with all the “grace” of a troll with a bag on its head), he hears his mirror’s trilling voice calling after him-, “And maybe start with a hello or how do you-”  
\---x---  
Draco finally spots Longbottom sitting on a stone bench in the courtyard, scribbling furiously in some journal and completely oblivious to the small gaggle of first-year students watching him whilst giggling and whispering to each other. 

“Don’t you have someplace else to be or something useful to do rather than stand around with your mouths hanging open?” Draco snarls at the small first years. 

They jump, blushing, and immediately run off. Probably to go stalk Potter or some other member of the famous Golden Trio. 

Longbottom looks up at the sound of Draco’s voice and catches his eye, looking at him warily. 

“Thanks Malfoy.”

Draco blushes almost as much as the first-years had and clenches his shaking hands together. The man decapitated a Horcrux in the form of a ginormous snake while swinging the sword of a bloody Founder. Anyone would be nervous talking to him! 

“Yes well, I can’t imagine it’s much fun having groups of idiots following after you at all times of the day.” 

Neville frowns at him a bit and then looks out at the corner around which the young children had disappeared. “It’s not so bad. I try to remind myself they’re just curious but...you’re right. It gets old very quickly.” He chuckles a bit and turns his head back to his journal.

Shit, shit think of something to say quick. HIs mirror’s words come back to him.

“Hello, Neville. How do you do?” Draco says far too stiffly.

Longbottom looks up at him curiously, and as though he’s about to laugh. 

“I’m well, Draco. And you?”

Draco nods ,“That’s..that’s nice..I’m well too.” He says lamely.

Neville keeps looking at him, “Well good. If that’s all then-”

“No!” Draco all but shouts. “I-I mean…”

Neville does laugh this time, but it’s kind. “What is it Malfoy?”

“Well..first I’m sorry. I apologize for-”

Neville holds up a hand, stopping him. “I already got your letter Malfoy, and you’ve done your service for what happened. I don’t need an apology from you anymore, now what do you really want?”

At that, Draco sits down beside him and begins to talk.

\---x---  
It took hours down in the greenhouses with Longbottom- “Neville. Just call me Neville”- before they finally found a flower that would suit what Draco needed. 

“Oh I can’t believe I didn’t think of this sooner!” Neville had crowed, running straight out of the greenhouse.

“What? What is it-come back!!” Draco had shouted after him before getting up and following him. 

He found Neville searching along the ground where some wildflowers grew near the edge of the Forest. Draco still couldn’t look at those dark trees without remembering the fight. Fire and screaming and a voice echoing out across the castle grounds, “Bring me Harry Potter…”-

“Aha!” Neville’s triumphant voice snapped Draco out of his memories. “Here we are.”

“Neville. That’s a weed.”

“The perfect weed.” Neville frowned. “Actually according to Seamus, the ‘most perfect weed’ is currently in our dormitory in a baggie under his matress but never mind. This is a daffodil, Draco. They grow just as spring is beginning and they’re supposed to symbolize the beginnings of something new. Vitality and renewal, but also forgiveness, awareness, and the start of something more beautiful.”  
Neville looked up at Draco and held out the small, yellow flower. Draco felt a smile begin to tug at the corners of his mouth and he carefully took it. 

“They’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been trying for a while to figure out what to write next for this wonderful wonderful fandom, and kept falling short. I’ve decided to write about all the in-betweens of my first fanfic and see how it goes. I hope you all enjoy.  
Lots of love,  
Savvy


End file.
